


you're my lvr boy

by betheproof



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Felix Wears a Dress, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Vaguely Cottagecore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheproof/pseuds/betheproof
Summary: "I feel like you have more freckles today," Felix says, no preamble. "Are you copying me?"Chan hums, reaches up to stroke Felix's cheek. "'Course not," he says, still fuzzy from sleep. "Could never copy you. Your freckles are perfect."Felix wears a dress on their picnic date, and Chan is head over heels.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 20
Kudos: 155





	you're my lvr boy

**Author's Note:**

> this all started when [jonny](https://twitter.com/SSEOMT) and i had a discussion about felix in strawberry dress. thanks for the inspo and the beta, bro. 
> 
> title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Q-YBXBcxYk), which i streamed on loop while writing this at like 3 am. highly recommend if you want some reading bgm.
> 
> (p.s. this is my first real fic in years so D: be gentle pls and thx)

The picnic had been Felix’s idea, but the dress code was all Chan.

“Why, though?” Felix asked. “It’s just a regular Saturday.”

“Ay,” Chan said, “nothing’s regular when I’m with my best boy.”

Felix wrinkled his nose. “What a charmer,” he deadpanned, but he followed it up with a peck on the cheek, which meant the line landed. Just like Chan knew it would.

“The point is that we’re making it special,” Chan said, trapping Felix’s earring between two fingers. “Just because. So will you humor me?”

Sometimes, Felix smiled with his whole body. “Yeah, alright,” he said. “But only because you’re _my_ best boy.”

And it turned out the line landed when Felix said it, too.

So when Friday rolls around, Chan trades his normal ensemble for something more elevated — still mostly black, but hey, he wants Felix to recognize him, doesn’t he? — and heads out the door. They’d decided Felix would bring food and drink while Chan took care of everything else, so he double-checks he has everything to keep them comfy on the hard ground before heading for their designated meeting place.

Since Chan gets there first, he starts setting up, making sure their spot gets the perfect balance of sun and shade. He’s bent down to make sure the blanket is smooth with no weird lumps underneath when a familiar voice rings out behind him.

“Mind if I join you?”

Smiling to himself, Chan straightens and starts to turn. “Actually, I’m—” he says. Then he actually sees Felix, and the rest comes out in a rush, “—waiting for someone,” before Chan promptly falls speechless.

Because Felix is wearing a dress.

It’s fitted on top, the sleeves completely off the shoulder and revealing a wealth of freckles, constellations Chan usually only sees through filtered morning light against rumpled sheets. The skirt falls away from his nipped-in waist. Chan’s hands are already itching to fit themselves there.

The fabric is washed in delicate floral, which goes perfectly with the crown of flowers on Felix's head. This, Chan is used to: Felix loves to pick flowers from his garden and weave them into pretty things he can wear. He teaches Chan all their names, so he knows that these are tea roses, soft shades of pink in Felix's white-blonde hair.

Clearing his throat, Felix speaks again. “Must be a lucky guy,” he says lightly, but his eyes regard Chan carefully.

“Hmm?”

“The one you’re waiting for,” Felix reminds him.

Chan shakes his head, brain finally caught up. “I think I'm the lucky one, actually,” he says, stepping at last into Felix's space. Felix sets down the basket he’s holding right as Chan pulls him in by the waist. Fitting a hand on the nape of Chan’s neck, Felix plays with the curls there as he chews his bottom lip.

“You like it, then?” he says, sounding just as shy as he had on their first date. “It’s not too much?”

“Yes,” Chan breathes out. “I really, really like it. Thank you.” He’s not even sure what he’s thanking Felix for. Maybe he’s not even thanking Felix. Maybe it’s the universe he’s thanking, for bringing such a perfect boy into his life.

Felix huffs a laugh. “Yeah, well. Only the best for my bro.”

With that, the tension breaks, and after they finally kiss hello through fits of giggles, Chan pulls Felix down to the blanket so their picnic can officially start.

The basket Felix brought is Mary Poppins magic, because he pulls out an impossible wealth of food and drink. They share bits of their lunch boxes and bits of their day, and Chan tries not to stare too hard all the while.

He stares anyway, and Felix smacks him on the chest and kisses him silly about it.

Once they’ve fed each other some homemade brownies, Chan rolls up his sweater and lies down before pulling Felix down to rest on his chest. Felix opens a book—another treasure from his magic basket—and starts reading out loud where they last left off. Chan plays with Felix’s hair and listens, though it’s less about the words for him and more about the timbre of Felix’s voice.

“You become responsible,” Felix reads, buzzy and deep, “forever, for what you have tamed. You are responsible for your rose. ‘I am responsible for my rose,’ the little prince repeated, so that he would be sure to remember.”

Chan doesn’t even realize he’s floated off to dreamland until he feels light traces on his chin, over his lips, the bridge of his nose, and across his eyebrows. Slowly, his eyes flutter open. Felix smiles from his perch on Chan's lap, brushes a thumb across his cheekbones.

“I feel like you have more freckles today,” he says, no preamble. “Are you copying me?”

Chan hums, reaches up to stroke Felix’s own cheeks. “‘Course not,” he says, still fuzzy from sleep. “Could never copy you. Your freckles are perfect.”

Felix snorts. “Right, okay.”

Suddenly, Chan's fully awake, face scrunched up and incredulous. “I’m not joking, Lix.” He pushes himself to a sitting position, careful not to topple them over. “I could look at your freckles all day. Your freckles are—they’re—beautiful. They’re the most beautiful things in the world. The universe, even!”

This time, Felix's laugh is bright and full. “You’re a dork,” he says, but it comes out fond. He leans in quick to press their mouths together. “Anyway, I have something for you.”

Felix twists to the side to grab something from the blanket. When Felix turns back, Chan lets out an _oh._

It’s a flower chain, woven from the vibrant blooms growing all around them. Felix must have made it as he slept. Lovely, sweet Felix, who places the chain around his neck and says, “There. Now we match.” His eyes are pleased half-moons, and Chan just has to kiss him.

So he does.

Chan remembers the first time he kissed Felix: the strawberry warmth, the thrill of something new. It’s not new anymore, but somehow that’s become its own thrill. The way their bodies have come to know each other—Chan wouldn’t trade that for anything.

Their kiss is slow but thorough. Chan can feel the heat of Felix's skin through the folds of his dress. He licks at the seam of Felix’s mouth, and Felix lets out a needy little noise. Soon, Chan finds himself laying Felix back on the blanket. He grabs his rolled-up sweater and pillows Felix’s head on it.

“Channie hyung,” Felix murmurs. His hands find home in Chan's hair, tugging slightly. “Come here.” Chan holds himself above Felix and goes obediently, tipping their mouths together again. Felix's lips are drugging and caramel-sweet; Chan’s whole existence narrows to this one moment. He registers Felix's hands sliding downward to fist at Chan's shirt. He feels the slightest tug on his neck, then a snap.

There’s a beat, then an, “oh my god,” as Felix breaks the kiss. At first, Chan whines, displeased, but then Felix goes, “oh _nooooooo_ ,” and Chan looks down to where Felix is holding something, and that’s when he realizes what happened.

Because in Felix's hands is a broken flower chain, the one Felix had looped around Chan’s neck mere minutes ago.

“Wow,” Chan says, aiming to tease. “Didn’t realize my kissing drove you to destruction.”

Felix covers his face with his hands. “Leave me alone,” he says, vowels drawn out in despair. “Can’t believe I spent so long making it and now it’s broken.” He draws his fingers back enough to display his pout. It’s mostly for show, Chan can tell, but he also senses the genuine embarrassment and disappointment underneath.

“Oh, baby,” he soothes. “It’s okay, we can fix it.” He sits up and reaches out for the chain. Knots the loose ends together, quick and painless. “See?” he says, putting it back on. “All better.”

Felix nods, expression clearing. He sits up as well, picking up a stray dandelion on the way. “Ah, you forgot this one, though.” He grips the fixed chain. “Should I just tie it in somewhere?”

“I've got a better idea,” Chan says. He takes Felix’s hand and secures the stem around his ring finger, turns it so the bud faces out like a gemstone. “How’s that?”

Felix has gone quiet, looking down at the makeshift ring. Chan could probably sit here and count his eyelashes, the way they’re fanned out all dark and lovely.

“It’s on my left hand,” Felix finally says.

Chan swallows. “Ah.” They’re both staring down now. Somewhere above, a bird whistles its pretty tune.

It's been less than a year, but Chan thinks about all the times he’s passed a jeweler and had to stop himself from going in. _Just to browse_ , he’d tell himself. _Wouldn’t have to buy anything._ But he also knows himself, knows he wouldn’t be able to resist making a purchase that would change his—their—lives forever. It's been less than a year, but Chan’s already thinking forever.

“Looks good there,” Chan says after a moment. His voice comes out steady even as his heart beats a bruise into his ribcage.

“Yeah,” Felix says, breathless. “I love it.”

His gaze lifts, and Chan meets it readily.

“I love you.”

A rush of air leaves Chan's lungs. He brushes a strand of hair from Felix's face, cups his jaw. “Love you, little one. Love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have tentative plans to write a longer prequel about how chanlix got together in this little au. come bug me about it on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tostarIight), or just come yell about aussie boys in love. thank you for reading ♡


End file.
